wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin builds
Paladins are not just Paladins. We have many names - Critadins, Waradins, Retnoobs, Clerics, Healadins, and Tankadins. The fact of the matter is that we are the most durable class and can adjust to play in any situation. Only you can decide what type of Pally you want to be! Holy For those of you looking to play a Healadin, Holy is the talent spec to go with. In raids, everyone who can heal, naturally heals. A Paladin fits into this natural order by staying back and healing, and thanks to their ability to wear plate, can be one of the most dangerous healers in the raid group, if they're played well enough. Perhaps reading this guide will simplify for the work you need to do in playing a Healadin. Plate Priest, Healadin (43/8/0) Talent Calculator Link This build focuses on being a healer on raids or as PvP healer. The main change from the old stand by is the new talents which is gives a great improvement for our healing abilities, though if you want to take advantage of them, you will have to give up Blessing of Kings which most of pre 2.0 healadin build almost always has. Putting the extra points on redoubt gives a higher survivability should you draw aggro or for PvP encounters. You can still nuke with Holy Shock though. Holydin (40/0/11) See it for yourself. Being a hybrid class a Paladin has the option to both DPS and heal, and it is important to always remember that there is a time for both. Unfortunately there are very few stats that help a paladin in both healing and dps. Getting gear with +Crit% will gimp your healing and getting gear with +Healing will gimp your DPS. +Healing/Dmg gear fortunately helps us with both. This build focuses on critting your Holy Shock, Seal of Command procs, and Judgment of Command for dps while still being able to adequately support a team. Now new and improved with the new talent changes post 2.0: You won't be getting big damage numbers comparable to Crusader Strike damage builds, though you can still heal fairly well in raids as well as PvP encounters. You may move points around from the Retribution tree to Improved Seal of Righteousness if you are using a fast 1-hander. Protection Note: Since Patch 2.0 Reckoning build no longer functions as the talent reckoning got completely changed. Now it is more for tanking purposes, which was probably its original purpose instead of a 2-hander cloth killer. Tankadin, 2.0 (0/44/7) Talent Calculator Link Since Patch 2.0 Paladins have been given three important tools to tank: Righteous Defense (basically a taunt), Spiritual Attunement (Rank 1: 8% mana gained from each heal. Rank 2: 10%), and Consecration (As of patch 2.0 this spell can be learned instead of diving into the holy tree). The most important talents to take are Improved Righteous Fury (for more holy threat), and Holy Shield which adds 30% chance to block and causes even more Threat for each attack blocked. Ardant Defender, which cuts the damage you take by 50% when you're under 20% health, might seem useless -- but it helps your healers when they can't heal for whatever reason. Also useful are Benediction for less mana from using Seals and Judgments, and Improved Judgment to quickly switch Judgments on a target (i.e. last second give Judgment of Justice so mob does not run away). Paladins excel in multiple mob tanking. Open up with Avenger's Shield, run in (if possible) and Consecrate, then invoke Holy Shield and be ready to practically never loose aggro. Also helps to add a spike to your shield for that extra damage (and thus extra Threat) when blocking, as well as Blessing of Sanctuary. This build is also good for PvP when running up to clothies and wailing at them -- they'll wonder why they are dealing less damage (this goes especially for rogues). PvP Protection/Heavy Tank (10/41/0) Talent Calculator Link This build focuses on extreme toughness while dealing damage to attackers by Blessing of Sanctuary and Holy Shield. With reckoning you will also have a fairly good DPS even with a 1 hander, especially if the enemy is beating on you. The enemy will realize that they are dealing very little damage to you while they are getting hit hard by an unseen force. Note that Holy Shield and Blessing of Sanctuary will deal damage to hunters' shots that are blocked as well. The trick of this build is to get the enemies to attack you. Do so by 'aggroing' enemy players either by coming close and attacking them, or by healing nearby friends just to get their attention. Toss an Avenger's Shield either to close the distance between kiters or to slow down enemies that are running away. Note that this build also allows you to tank in raids as well, though not as good as Tankadin build mentioned above. Holy Tank, Classic Weapon/Shield (2/31/18) Talent Calculator Link A build which is centered around the image of shield and sword wielding knights. This build relies a lot on the mobs attacking the Paladin to actually hit the Paladin. Improved Aura of Retribution, Blessing of Sanctuary, combined with Holy Shield, and Redoubt give the enemies multiple ways to inflict Holy damage back onto themselves. Combat consists of Judging either to Wisdom or Crusader depending on number of enemies and cycling through Judgments of Command on the enemy. While block with Redoubt and Holy Shield with Blessing of Sanctuary up its possible to do well over 100 points for each hit blocked. Redoubt and Holy Shield combine for a 60% chance to block nearly ensuring the damage will occur. The two points in Holy can be moved elsewhere but are presented as such with 5 points of Benediction as this is a mana using build. Concentrate on Stam/Int gear. The shield being used should bear the best shield spike the Paladin can obtain. Retribution Note: As of Patch 2.0 Paladins have been given the capacity to DPS instead of tanking or healing. This is due in the most part to Crusader Strike, which is the 41st Retribution Point. Retribution Paladin (0/8/43) Talent Calculator Link Since Patch 2.0 Paladins can now do DPS, which is what this class has been wanting. This spec is heavily in-debt to Judgments and Seals, since Fanaticism adds +15% crit to all Judgments. Sanctity Aura helps with Holy Damage. The idea is, more or less, to go in from afar and use Repentance, Judgment of Crusader, Crusader Strike, Seal of Command, Hammer of Justice, Judgment of Command, Crusader Strike. This should devastate an opponent or mob whether it be PvP or PvE. Also since most Raids are skeptical of Paladins make sure to have Imp. Sanctity Aura for the +6% healing done, Sanctified Crusader for the +3% to crit the Judged opponent from all sources. Also conserving mana is an issue, but not as tremendous as before thanks to the new passive ability Spiritual Attunement. Don't forget to also use Righteous Defense to ward of any mobs off the healers have drawn. We're made of plate so we can take more punishment than them, until a proper tank comes along to deal with it. This build should hold its own in PvP and PvE a like. Just don't forget to heal ;) Heavy Ret, Critadin (5/8/38) Talent Calculator Link This spec's main focus is on the Retribution Tree, although it invests in the early talents of the Holy Tree and Protection Tree to gain both a strength and armor bonus. This build is meant for Paladins who are more interested in dealing damage rather than playing a great role in a group or in PvP. While this build does have its weaknesses, it does make the Paladin have a much greater chance to be a threat on the DPS scales. This build is usually seen as a PvP build, since many raiding paladins prefer holy or protection variations. A good Paladin will find themselves busy on any raid if they have a balanced approached to healing, cleansing, blessings, judgments and raid recovery REGARDLESS of their specialization. Never listen to people who try to tell you how a Paladin should be. (added 10/11/06 by AJC) Unless the player has substantial high-quality gear, raiding paladins are often discouraged from this talent focus. It is usually perceived that a paladin Holy build benefits the raid more than one with a Retribution build. This is due to improved heal effectiveness and efficiency (via the Holy Power and Holy Shock talents in the Holy tree). However, if you choose to raid with this build there are several considerations to make. * Keep Judgment of Wisdom (or Light) up on the main mob at all times. Although Holy-spec paladins may need to re-apply these important debuffs only infrequently due to the Lasting Judgment talent, the transit time between the healing zone and the melee zone still cuts into their overall healing efficiency. If you intend to stay in melee range during most of the fight, having you maintain these Judgments is easier on the raid. Don't forget you can still judge Righteousness and Command while your JoW/JoL is up. * Conserve your mana. If a main tank goes down or a mob is loose in the raid, your priority should immediately shift away from DPS. Either picking up a loose mob and switching to one-hand/shield (if your raid is low on warriors) or landing a few heals during a chaotic moment can help the raid get through a difficult transition. * Be aware of your guild's raiding policy, especially regarding loot. Most sub-AQ DPS paladin gear is also desired by other classes. The DPS of these other classes may be more highly valued than your own, thereby giving them "priority" on these items. Either make clear the items you plan to get or communicate with the Warriors and Hunters beforehand. Rekabution Paladin (0/27/34) Talent Calculator Link This spec uses an almost equal balance between the protection tree and retribution tree. This build give a lot of armor, but at the same time lets the paladin deal damage effectively. This build makes it so you don't have to stop your damage dealing to heal as often. It is best against non-caster players, and even more specifically rouges. Reckoning is the main bonus of using this build, and a lot of the talents leading up to the abilities at the end of the tree are variable, such as 2h weapon specialization if you decide to use a 1h. This build will almost guarantee you a win in any evenly matched 1 on 1 PvP battle. Drop Judgment of the Crusader, activate Seal of Command and wait for reckoning to activate. Once it does, bubble (due to Sacred Duty you are free from any attack slowing effects.) and just lay waste to your opponent. If they aren’t finished by the time your bubble is over, pally stun them and if they are still alive wait for your health to drop, use Repentance and heal. The primary judgment you will use is Crusader, the primary blessing Might, the primary aura Devotion and the primary seal is Command. This spec works better with a faster weapon, as you would get all 5 reckoning strikes. Category:Guides Category:Paladins Category:Talents Category:Paladin Talents